thejansotofandomcom-20200214-history
Jan and Jason: Super Slam!
|image = |developer = Fox Interactive |publisher = Sega (Sega Saturn) Alvery Interactive, Inc. |released = September 4, 1996 |genre = Fighting |mode = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = ESRB: K-A |platform = Sega Saturn, Nintendo 64 |media = CD-ROM }} Jan and Jason: Super Slam! is the first fighting game from Jan and Jason series for Sega Saturn and Nintendo 64. It was released in 1996 and 1997. Gameplay These are New Characters from "Jan and Jason Super Slam" of Create your Character. What is it for New Stages from "Jan and Jason Super Slam". What for Love and Favorited it is so Cool? Characters *Jan Soto *Jason *Geo Guy *Bloo *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Cartman *Stan *Kyle *Kenny *Little Guy *Gree Guy *Robo *Kirby Stages *Jan's House *Foster's Home *Springfield *Fun Stage *123 Greeny Phatom Sequel Trivia *The Narrator's TV Remote will be replaced with 4 cartoon weridos. New Characters * Gree Guy 2 * Gree Guy 3 * Gree Guy 4 * Gree Guy 5 * Gree Guy 6 * Gree Guy 7 * Gree Guy 8 * Gree Guy 9 * Gree Guy 10 * Gree Girl (Gree Guy's Girlfriend) * Gree Girl 2 * Gree Girl 3 * Gree Girl 4 * Gree Girl 5 * Gree Girl 6 * Gree Girl 7 * Gree Girl 8 * Gree Girl 9 * Gree Girl 10 * Dylan Guy * Dylan Girl (Dylan Guy's Girlfriend) * James Guy * James Girl (James Guy's Girlfriend) * Ythan Guy * Ythan Girl (Ythan Guy's Girlfriend) * Charles Guy (Steve Guy) * Charles Girl (Steve Girl) * Alex Guy * Alex Girl (Alex Guy's Girlfriend) * Aqua Guy * Aqua Girl (Aqua Guy's Girlfriend) * Night Guy * Night Girl (Night Guy's Girlfriend) * Lavender Guy * Lavender Girl (Lavender Guy's Girlfriend) * Rosy Guy * Rosy Girl (Rosy Guy's Girlfriend) * Pentagon Slayer * Pentagon Adorable (Pentagon Slayer's Girlfriend) * Charcoal Guy * Charcoal Girl (Charcoal Guy's Girlfriend) * Stone Guy * Stone Girl (Stone Guy's Girlfriend) * Cloud Guy * Cloud Girl (Cloud Guy's Girlfriend) * Ms. Gree Guy * Ms. Ythan Guy * Ms. Charles Guy (Ms. Steve Guy) * Ms. Alex Guy * Ms. James Guy * Ms. Aqua Guy * Ms. Night Guy * Ms. Lavender Guy * Ms. Rosy Guy * Ms. Charcoal Guy * Ms. Stone Guy * Ms. Cloud Guy * Ms. Dylan Guy * Gylan Duy * Gylan Dirl (Gylan Duy's Girlfriend) * Gylan Dirl 2 (Gylan Duy 2's Girlfriend) * Gylan Dirl 3 (Gylan Dirl 3's Girlfriend) * Gylan Dirl 4 (Gylan Dirl 4's Girlfriend) * Gylan Duy 2 * Gylan Duy 3 * Gylan Duy 4 * Guy Gree * Guy Gree 2 * Guy Gree 3 * Guy Gree 4 * Girl Gree (Guy Gree's Girlfriend) * Girl Gree 2 (Guy Gree 2's Girlfriend) * Girl Gree 3 (Guy Gree 3's Girlfriend) * Girl Gree 4 (Guy Gree 4's Girlfriend) * Yug Eerg (Reversal Gree Guy) * Reversal Ythan Guy * Reversal Charles Guy (Reversal Steve Guy) * Reversal Alex Guy * Reversal James Guy * Reversal Aqua Guy * Reversal Night Guy * Reversal Lavender Guy * Reversal Rosy Guy * Reversal Charcoal Guy * Reversal Stone Guy * Reversal Cloud Guy How about that the More Characters for You? New Stages * Gree City * Gree City Reversal * Gree City Effects * Gree City Saving Projects * Gree City Fever * Structure Battle * The Highlander Productions Remixes Battle * The Sparta Fast Pitch Speed Base Battle * The Power Of Bloblets Battle * The Containment Battle * The Bloblet's Consumption Battle * The Reversal Containment Battle * Finalist Battle * 123 Gree City * Paragraph Room What I Need More Stages? Category:Video games Category:The Jan And Jason Wiki